This invention relates to drive members designed for engagement with axially movably driven plates for transmission of torque. More particularly, this invention relates to clutches of heavy-duty design having a flywheel engageable with an intermediate driven plate to transmit torque produced by diesel truck engines and/or other heavy duty prime movers.
Traditionally, the drive systems of such intermediate plates have endured very little flexibility relative to alignment of plate and flywheel coupling. For example, one such drive system is employed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,424,288. That system incorporates a drive pin having a fixed integral head, the head extending into a peripheral slot within a clutch plate for driving engagement thereof. Such a system requires that the head be carefully aligned with the slot during installation of the clutch. The shank of the drive pin is pressed into a receiving bore in the clutch flywheel, and a square is typically used to ensure alignment of the head with the flywheel face. Alternately, a special block mechanism is used for such installation where a large number of such systems are installed, as for example on an assembly line. These efforts are to ensure proper alignment of the head with respect to the radial walls of the slot in the clutch plate upon installation of the latter and are particularly critical because improper alignment can give rise to "dragging" of the clutch plate resulting in incomplete clutch release and/or erratic clutch engagement.